


Aliens language and small beds

by nctrbl



Series: norenmin drabbles/one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Jaemin is talkative, Jeno just wants to sleep, M/M, Multi, Renjun being obsessed aliens, just a lil cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctrbl/pseuds/nctrbl
Summary: Jeno just wants to sleep but his boyfriends think otherwise.





	Aliens language and small beds

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this will be a compilation of drabbles, send me requests in the comments, tumblr or instagram (I will put the links in the end notes)
> 
> have a nice reading and please give me some feedback (⊃‿⊂)

“Have you ever wondered if the aliens understand human language?” Renjun murmured, turning around in his bunk bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Renjun, please, it's 2am. Go to sleep.” Jeno mumbled back, face squished against the pillow.

“What if they don't speak at all, they can just understand each other by touching their fingers, like in the movies?” Jaemin singsonged sleepily, wrapping his blanket around himself and moving to Jeno's and Renjun's bunk bed, laying down next to Jeno and cuddling him, being pulled in a hug.

“Jaemin, no.” Jeno whined and Jaemin quickly whispered a _‘Jaemin yes’_ , but it was too late for Jeno protest, Renjun was already coming down the top bunk and cuddling them both.

“I think you have a point, Nana. They are so connected they don't need to speak to know what the others need.” Renjun said, yawning and being hugged close by Jaemin.

Jaemin just nodded and started petting Renjun and Jeno hair, seeing both of them falling asleep, hugging them tightly against his chest and sleeping in the middle of them. The bed never felt so small, but he never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://notodayoonseok.tumblr.com/) ⭐ [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/howoojuuibo/)


End file.
